This invention relates to examination platforms in general and to the combination of an examination platform and a scale suitable for animals in particular.
Veterinary examining tables of the elevating type have been developed to lift small animals such as cats or large animals such as large dogs from the floor to examining height without physical exertion and without danger to the veterinarian. Suitable restraints have been employed to make the examination of any size animal easier, quicker, safer and more humane.
An important part of any examination has been to determine the weight of the animal. In the past, this has usually been accomplished by placing the animal on a scale and the scale has usually been separate and apart from the examining table. Treatment and examination then took place on an examination table, thereby requiring two separate procedures. In the case of an injured animal or a particularly nervous or unruly dog, these procedures resulted in increased time and effort on the part of the veterinarian and in some instances, discomfort to the animal.
One type of combination examination and weighing table has been developed by Schroer Manufacturing Company, Kansas City, Missouri and sold under the trademark "Shor-Line". This device, however, includes no provision for elevation of the table or for restraint of the animal. Accurate weighing without a restraint device has proved difficult in that it was usually necessary to hold the animal while weighing, thereby introducing a good possibility for error.
The desirability of minimizing movement of sick, injured, or unruly animals has been recognized in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,258 issued July 11, 1967 to Alexanader J. Rosenberg is an example of such an invention. This patent teaches an examination platform or table in which the height thereof may be adjusted from near floor level to a comfortable examining level. Additionally, it teaches a restraint mechanism whereby the animal is secured to the table so as to prevent injury to both the animal and the veterinarian. By virtue of its being adjustable, the animal need not be physically raised from the floor or ground to the examination and treatment platform.
Although the table taught by the Rosenberg patent shortened the number of steps and the time involved in examining and treating a sick or injured animal, in many instances it is desirable or necessary that the animal be weighed. The weighing of the animal usually constitutes a separate step and until now, involved the animal being removed to or from a different location. In some cases it also involved the animal being manually lifted or held to the scale. Such movement constituted an additional time consuming step and presented problems of possible aggravation and irritation to the animal. Further, the lifting of large dogs or other animals weighing over one hundred pounds was usually impractical, if not impossible.